The present invention relates to high-temperature, high-pressure (HTHP) press apparatuses that are used for a variety of purposes including the production of superhard materials such as synthetic diamond, cubic boron nitride, or diamond-like materials. Typically, the manufacturing or sintering process for superhard materials in a HTHP multi-axis press comprise of placing a payload inside a HTHP reaction cell. The reaction cell, made up of a pressure-transferring medium, is placed within the press's high-pressure chamber and subjected to an ultra-high compressive force. During the press cycle, the pressure inside the cell must reach at least 35 kilobars. Simultaneously, an electrical current is passed through the cell's resistance heating mechanism raising the temperature inside the cell to above 1000 degrees Celsius. Once the superhard payload is subjected to sufficient pressure and temperature for a prescribed period of time, the current is terminated and the cell cooled. Pressure on the cell is then released, the anvils retracted, and the cell with its super hard payload removed from the press.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,802 to Hall, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a reduced mass unitary frame having a cubic, spherical, prismatic, or ellipsoidal shape, a plurality of intersecting threaded boreholes that describe a spherical internal reaction chamber, and a plurality of unitary cartridges with internal fluid intensification for an ultra-high pressure, high temperature, fluid driven press apparatus capable of reaching pressures in excess of 35 kilobars and temperatures above 1000 degrees centigrade, useful in the production of such high-pressure products as diamond, polycrystalline diamond, cubic boron nitride, and like superhard materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,104 to Hall, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a hydraulic cartridge and unitary frame connection for a high pressure high temperature press apparatus. The invention includes a hydraulic cartridge and a unitary frame threaded together. The hydraulic cartridge includes a cylindrical base and a truncated hollow conical section with external threads having a taper between about 2.650 and 5.650 inches per foot. The unitary frame defines an inner reaction chamber and has an outer surface. An opening in the unitary frame has internal threads extending axially substantially between the outer surface and the inner reaction chamber. The internal threads are adapted to mate with the hydraulic cartridge and the hydraulic cartridge is attached to the unitary frame along the length of the threads.